


Where Curiosity killed the Thomas

by shuckyou



Series: Where Thomas is an Idiot [2]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Pregnant, Secret investigation, eh, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyou/pseuds/shuckyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas leads a secret investigation. What is up with Teresa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Curiosity killed the Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reading tmr again

"Thomas shut up." Newt exclaimed. He was trying to write a paper for college and it just wasn't working while Thomas was pacing around the apartment. 

"Would you calm your bloody ass down so I can finish this paper!" Newt sighed and flicked through the pages of his book. 

"But Teresa's been acting weird all week. I need to find out what's going on." 

"Then call her." 

Thomas looked at him like he had grown two heads. "You're joking right?" 

"No." 

"That would be weird. This is a secret investigation." 

"Thomas, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will kill you." 

Thomas visibly paled. Newt never called him Thomas. "I'll do this on my own then." 

Thomas grabbed his coat and raced out the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. 

"Bloody idiot." Newt mumbled. He spent the rest of the day working on his paper, and didn't noticed when Thomas entered the house. 

"Minho says she's just sick." 

"Well he would know. They do live together." Newt sighed. He stood up and went to make another coffee. 

"But it just doesn't add up." 

"Tommy would you just leave it."

"No! I can't, she's my sister." Thomas exclaimed. 

"Then talk to her." 

"Newt I don't think you understand the whole meaning of 'secret investigation'." Thomas gave his boyfriend a pointed look which the blonde ignored. 

"I know. We can invite them to dinner. See if they have anything suspicious about them." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "I am not participating in any of this." 

"Please." Thomas stared at him with wide, desperate eyes which Newt just couldn't resist.

"Fine. But only because I love you." 

Thomas have a satisfied smile. "Good. I'll call Minho now." 

"Wait, we're having them for dinner now?" 

Thomas nodded and Newt groaned. "What! I have to prepare food and stuff." 

"That'll give me time to investigate." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "Right." 

Thomas made the phone call and half an hour later, Minho and Teresa appeared on the doorstep.

"Hi." Thomas greeted. The two of them walked in and Thomas closed the door behind him before turning around and squinting his eyes. 

"You could at least try to be subtle." Newt whispered. 

Thomas glared and Newt just shrugged. 

"What? I'm just saying." 

About 40 minutes later, Newt had cooked a delicious dinner for them, and the four sat around the table with Thomas not so secretly looking for clues.

Teresa had finally had enough. 

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" She asked loudly. Thomas jumped back, startled. 

"Nothing." He squeaked, going back to eating his tea. 

"You're looking at me funny." Teresa exclaimed. 

"You're acting funny!" Thomas shot back. 

Teresa looked shocked, but her state soon calmed and she stared at Thomas. 

"I'm pregnant." she announced. Newt went to congratulate Minho and Teresa with a hug, but turned around when he heard a thump. 

Thomas had fainted.


End file.
